


Day 328 - Tell me true (5/?)

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [328]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: First Love, Fluff, Humor, Kissing, Love, M/M, Sex, Slash, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 22:04:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Tell me about your first love.”</i>
</p><p>This is the story of John and Sherlock: A love story told over 365 days. It's not linear. It's not a serial. It's a 221B (almost) every day, building up a cohesive whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 328 - Tell me true (5/?)

“Tell me about _your_ first love.”

“Why?”

“I told you about mine.”

Sherlock looked thoughtful for a few minutes before he started speaking.

“She… I fell in love at first sight. She was wonderful. Everything I had missed.”

If John was taken aback by the fact that Sherlock was talking about a woman, he didn’t show it.

“My parents didn’t approve, of course. She was too ordinary, too dirty, too loud. Not French enough probably.”

“What was her name?”

“London.”

John didn’t laugh, didn’t scoff. He nodded and that was what made him perfect. He _understood_.

“What about a human one?” he asked gently, like he feared there might never have been one.

“He… I fell in love at first sight, although I didn’t know it then. He was wonderful. Everything I had missed my entire life.”

Sherlock leaned over to press a soft kiss on John’s lips.

John leaned back and grinned at him, “Would your parents approve? I’m probably too ordinary and not French enough either.”

“You excel at French kissing though.”

John laughed out loud and leaned back in to prove his worth. With his tongue. And then his hands.

30 minutes later, after Sherlock had stopped panting, he smugly finished the conversation with “For that I gladly live with the fact that you are not very bourgeois.”

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'London'.


End file.
